LEGO Town
LEGO Town is one of the most significant settlements in LEGOLAND. It was the host of LEGOLAND's capitol until 1950, when it was moved to the rapidly growing LEGO City. LEGO Town was built at the beginning of LEGOLAND's existance, making it one of the oldest settlements in the world. History Beginnings LEGO Town was built approximately 10.8 zillion years ago to serve as the captiol for the newly formed nations. LEGO Town grew to large city at that time. After an attack on the city by Mega Blok troops during the Great Brick War, defenses were built up around the city to protect it from future invaders. LEGO Town's economy also grew at this time to 1951. Being at a coastal town, LEGO Town's commerce and business expanded and made it the wealthiest town in LEGOLAND. One significant company formed here was Octan Fuel, Inc. However, as LEGO City, a large coastal city, became the capitol of LEGOLAND in 1950, LEGO Town's economy and population dropped as businesses relocated to LEGO City. Revival By 1978, LEGO Town's population had drastically dropped and many businesses that had stayed behind defaulted and went out of business. However, President Godtfred Kirk Christiansen deemed LEGO Town a historical location and made a request to the LEGO Company to rebuild it. The LEGO Company responded enthusiastically. They issued new police, fire, and medical equipment to the town and added numerous buildings to the town. Even after Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen, Godtfred's son, took over as president, efforts to rebuild LEGO Town continued. By 2000, LEGO Town had sent people to the Arctic and had become one of LEGOLAND's significant space ports. Despite success in the late 1900s, LEGO Town was severely hit by the Juniorization Crisis that struck LEGOLAND in 1997. Brick production went down and the economy took a turn for the worse. At this time, LEGO Town's Main Street, Airport, Breezeway Café, and Pizza to Go were declared LEGO Legends. Finally in 2003, the worst of the Juniorization Crisis was over and brick production increased again. Dino Attack In 2010, LEGO Town was attacked by Mutant Dinos, destroying much of the city and killing several citizens. However, most of LEGO Town's citizens escaped and took refuge in Antarctica. Several citizens became Dino Attack Agents and helped rid the world of Mutant Dinos and defeat Dr. Rex and XERRD. LEGO Town was never the site of a major battle, but was the host of a Dino Attack Outpost to keep an eye on the region. Alien Conquest In 2011, LEGO Town was struck by the Alien Conquest Spacefleet much like the rest of the world. Much of LEGO Town was destroyed before the Alien Defense Unit was able to force the Spacefleet back. The ADU established an outpost in the city under the LEGOLAND government's orders, wanting to keep the important city defended. Major battles between the Spacefleet and the ADU occured here due to the spirtually importance of the city. The ADU managed to repel the Spacefleet from each attack, but the city became more and more damaged as the battles went on. In November 2011, the Spacefleet finally destroyed the ADU outpost, forcing the soldiers to retreat. The Spacefleet has since established a massive fortress in the center of LEGO Town. The ADU began planning to take back LEGO Town from Hypaxxus-8's control. In mid-December, the ADU launched a massive attack on the fortress. The battle seemed to turn in the ADU's favor. Hypaxxus-8 then ordered the release of the Spacefleet's "secret weapon." Dinosaurs spilled out of the fortress and defeated the ADU's forces, annhilating most of their attack squad and soldiers. Economy Tourism LEGO Town is one of LEGOLAND's oldest cities and offers many historical sites that tourists visit every year. LEGO Town holds a reanactment of the MegaBlok attack on LEGO Town every year that attracts hundreds. Also, due to LEGO Town's involvment with the Space program, minifigs from all around come to LEGO Town to watch shuttle launches. Space In 1995, the LEGO Space Organization established a launchpad in LEGO Town to encourage space travel. The Space program create hundreds of jobs in LEGO Town and helped provide a large income towards the city. Shipping Due to LEGO Town's coastal location, much of LEGO Town's economy comes from the shipping of materials to other parts of LEGOLAND and the world. Geography LEGO Town is located on the southern coast of LEGOLAND in the state of Town Plan, near the Pirate Bay/Town Plan Border. Most of land surrounding LEGO Town is flat, grassy plain except for near the coast, which is more sandy. Climate LEGO Town's coastal location gives it warm summers and mild winters. LEGO Town is also generally sunny around the year, with a generally 20% chance of precipiation. Temperatures commonly reach 70-95 degrees F in the summer and 25-45 degrees F in the winter. Major Locations Town Hall Town Hall is the hub of political business in LEGO Town.It is located in the Town Plan suburb. It was built in the 1950s and later updated in 2008. It has since been destroyed by repeated Mutant Dino and Alien Conquest attacks and a fortress for the Spacefleet has been placed over it. LEGO Town Century Skyway LEGO Town hosts one of the largest airports in LEGOLAND. Constructed in 1994, it was used by travels and shipping businesses frequently. It was later remodeled and updated in 2004 and named a LEGO Legend. Despite its history and past, the airport began following out of use in favor of the LEGO City International Airport. LEGO Town Space Port LEGO Town's space port was built in 1995 and later updated in 1999. Its primary function was to send astronauts into space. A branch of the LEGO Space Organization is situated in LEGO Town and uses the Space Port for more private missions and missions that involve traversing galaxies. Res-Q Headquarters The Res-Q Headquarters acts as the coast guard for LEGO Town. It was destroyed by the Spacefleet to prevent minifigs from escaping by boat. Central Precinct HQ The massive Police station featured in LEGO Town. The Central Precinct HQ hosted a large fleet of police vehicles and police officers to protect LEGO Town from criminals. However, the crime rate has dropped significantly as criminals move to the larger LEGO City. This has forced the LTPD to trim down its police force to only a few officers while the other officers were relocated to LEGO City. LEGO Town Fire Department The LEGO Town Fire Department featured a reasonably large Fire Stations and small force of firefighters. The Fire Department helped put out numerous fires across LEGO Town, including the Great LEGO City Fire. Town Plan Town Plan is a major region of LEGO Town that was built 1955. It was a popular hangout for civilians and in later years, became a hub of 50s culture. In 2008, a theater was added to Town Plan and the Gas Station and Town Hall were rebuilt, still retaining their 50s look. Dino Attack/Alien Defense Unit Outpost In 2010, the Dino Attack Team ran out the Mutant Dinos in the city and built an outpost in the city to keep and eye on the regions. It was taken over by Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids after they betrayed the team, allowing Mutant Dinos to flourish the region yet again. A force of Alpha Team, Dino Attack, and Agents members attacked the outpost and defeated the Hybrids. The next year, the Alien Conquest Spacefleet invaded Earth. The Dino Attack Team, now reformed into the Alien Defense Unit, returned to the fortress and used it to help repel the Spacefleet. However, after several long battles, the Spacefleet destroyed the outpost. Spacefleet Fortress After the Alien Defense Unit was forced out of LEGO Town, the Spacefleet built a massive fortress in LEGO Town to act as a foothold directly in LEGOLAND. The fortress was attacked by the Alien Defense Unit, forcing the Spacefleet to unleash its pack of vicious dinosaurs on the ADU. Despite not being mutated like last year, the ADU was surprised by the attack and their forces were quickly destroyed. Notable Natives *'Minerva Fabello: '''a Dino Attack Agent that participated in the Adventurers' Island campaign and the Final battle *'Doctor Ronald "Rex" Alexander: Paradox Space Marauder and scientist that was the mastermind behind the Dino Attack. *Doctor Carolyne Provencal: Assembly Engineer and Paradox Sorcerer that later became a high ranking scientist of XERRD. The OGEL Empire's top scientist. *Oswald "Verrat" Fabello: Dino Attack Agent who defected to XERRD. *'Zachary "Frozeen" Abody: '''an Alpha Team agent and adopted father to Peter Abody, who later took up the name Frozeen as well. *'George "General" Ogel: '''Evil Ogel's brother and right-hand man. He played a major role during the Dino Attack and intended to retire from evil. *Evil Ogel: Evil villain who want to take over the LEGO Planet. One of the main leaders of the OGEL Empire. *'''Talia "Shock" Kaahs: '''Dino Attack Agent who fell in love with General and was captured by Dr. Rex out of jealousy. Joined the Dino Attack Team to get revenge. *Pete "Happy-Go-Lucky Business Man" Goldfeld: Con artist, mob boss, and the Chief Financial Officer of the OGEL Empire. *John Michael "J.D." Dorian: '''a doctor and scientists that helped develop the vaccine to the H1N1 virus and the Maelstrom. Participated in the Dino Attack as a medic.